Alexander Anderson, God's Living Judgement: Chapter 1
by Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR
Summary: here is injustice in all worlds. Many villains get away with what they have done, but what if God put his foot down? What if he sent his newest enforcer to deal a bit of justice? After all, what better way to deal with a sinner...than with another sinner? Takes place during Book of Shadows for Corpse Party, and after Anderson's last fight with Alucard for Hellsing.


Alexander Anderson, God's Living Judgment: Chapter One

Typed by: Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

Summary: There is injustice in all worlds. Many villains get away with what they have done, but what if God put his foot down? What if he sent his newest enforcer to deal a bit of justice? After all, what better way to deal with a sinner...than with another sinner? Takes place during Book of Shadows for Corpse Party, and after Anderson's last fight with Alucard for Hellsing.

* * *

**(Mitsuki's POV)**

"You little bitch...why won't you scream...? Why won't you beg for mercy?! I KNOW YOU'RE IN PAIN! QUIT TRYING TO DENY IT!"

Those were the harsh words of Yuuya Kizami, as he kept plunging his by now blood-saturated knife into my stomach...again and again. He wanted me to give in...to scream my lungs out with every last breath that I took.

But I would never give that sick freak the satisfaction. If I did...he would just keep going down this path until someone put an end to him.

I...hated this man...hated him with my dying breaths...but no one should go through the pain that I was currently enduring...not even the man who caused it. By...keeping silent...he could get no satisfaction...and he might not kill someone else in the future...if he couldn't derive pleasure from it.

...It was wistful thinking on my part...but I was going to die anyway. ...The truth was...I had already lost the will to live. After witnessing the death of Emi...and leaving Fukuroi to die...I had lost all hope of escaping this place alive. Even if I had...my mental state would never have recovered.

Feeling defiant, yet knowing that I could die at any moment, I painfully turned my head towards Kizami's face...and spat out a wad of blood right onto it. "G...o...to he..ll..."

Kizami looked livid beyond all belief as he wiped the blood off his face. "...Fine, you bitch. I'll just end this now. ...But before I do, I think you should know something."

The sick twisted grin came back to his face as he placed his mouth next to my ear, and whispered with malice, "Fukuroi was still barely alive when I saw him...I made sure to take care of that. I finished him off."

...The only emotion that I could muster from hearing that, was to let all of the tears that I had been holding back flow down my face. I wept silently... both due to the numbness that I was starting to feel, and for Fukuroi's sacrifice...and the fact that it was going to be in vain.

"That's what I like to see..." Kizami chuckled darkly. "Your anguish is so real...so beautiful to me, Mitsuki. I'll reward you by ending your suffering..."

With that, Kizami rose his blade, aiming for my face.

I...was really going to die. I could do nothing but take a shuddering breath, and close my eyes...so I...wouldn't see it coming.

But before the final blow could be made, an accented voice rang out through the hall, making my eyes snap open.

"And just what...do you think you're doing?"

Kizami, stunned by the voice, quickly spun his head towards its' direction.

He got a massive black boot to the face for his troubles. The blow was so strong that he was launched off of my body and into the nearby wall, a shout of pain leaving his lips on impact.

It was the best thing that I had heard in a long while.

Before I could figure out what was going on, I could see a flash of white streaming down the hallway, followed by the sounds of fluttering paper. Heavy footsteps echoed throughout the hall as they moved towards me, stopping just above my head. I moved my head as best as I could to look at the man who had harmed Kizami. I had never seen anyone quite like him.

He was tall...tall enough to make Kizami look like a dwarf in comparison. He wore a large billowing gray long-coat, black pants, a brown undershirt, clear glasses, and white gloves...but what really stood out for me was the large golden necklace that he wore...it was in the shape of a cross.

If it weren't for the fact that he had booted Kizami off of me, I would have been rather intimidated by the shine that was covering his glasses as he stared down at me.

"...W...h...o..." I struggled to say.

"Shhhh...no need to speak, lass," The giant man said softly. "I shall give you a second chance at life..."

A...second chance? Impossible. I had taken far too much damage from Kizami...nothing at this point could possibly save me.

But what I saw next tested my sense of belief. The strange man lifted his left arm, palm open upwards...and vines started forming within it. They became a tiny tower for a few seconds before vanishing entirely, leaving behind...a seed?

"This shall be the seed that breathes new life into you, lass," The man said, bending down with seed in hand. He placed it on the section of my stomach that was bleeding the most profusely, and stood back up.

Before I could even process what had happened, the seed burst open, and countless vines quickly sprouted from it. They wasted no time wrapping around my entire body...and I couldn't do anything about it.

By the time they were finished...only my eyes remained uncovered.

"These healing vines from Helena's Nail should have you back to normal in a matter of minutes, lass," The man said with a gentle smile. "I took the liberty of making sure that your eyes were free, though..."

His smile turned from gentle...to vicious in the blink of an eye, his canines glinting in the pale moonlight.

"After all...I think that you'll enjoy watching what happens next..."

With those words, he began to slowly walk towards Kizami...and I could tell from the expression on his face...that Kizami would die.

Painfully.

...He was right about me not wanting to miss this.

* * *

(**Regular POV**)

"Ahh...dammit..." Kizami cursed, his hand clutching his jaw tightly. He moved his tongue around to find that a few of his teeth had been dislodged from his gums due to the powerful kick he had received. He spit them out onto the floor, seething with rage.

"How dare some bastard ruin my fun..." Kizami growled. "I swear, what I did to that bitch won't even compare with what I do to him!"

"Is that a fact, lad?"

Kizami quickly looked up towards the voice, and saw the mountain of a man that inflicted so much pain onto him. His eyes were obscured by the light shining from his glasses, but his predatory grin was on full display for all to see.

"So, you think that you can take me?" The man said, amusement saturating his every word as he watched Kizami slowly get back to his feet. "Sorry to disappoint you you bloody heathen, but I'm not like your previous victims. I'm not a lad already near death, and I'm certainly not a lass who gained some last minute courage in the face of certain death. I'm curious...as to how you'll do against someone who can actually fight back."

Kizami just glared at the man through his bruised eyes, not saying anything at first...but that changed rather quickly. He gained the sick smile back on his face, and began to laugh madly.

"...Hehe...heheheheHAHA...**HAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**! Well, this just keeps getting better and better! I've already seen how a boy my age dies...and how a female dies as well. I wonder what kind of inhuman screams will come from your mouth as I stab you...?" Kizami said, picking up the knife that had flew alongside him from the blow that the man had landed earlier.

"But before I kill you, I'd like to know your name. No fun in killing a nameless fool, after all."

"Heh," The man sneered. "I suppose it's only fair, seeing as how I know everything about you, Yuuya Kizami. The little wannabe sociopath who feels as though humans are only their 'true selves' when faced with certain death.

"I once had a name...not that it matters anymore. Sinners don't get to identify themselves with names. But if you must know...I was once called Alexander Anderson, a devout christian dedicated to spreading the word of Jesus Christ and God, as well as tasked to destroy all those heathens and abominations that would dare try to walk under their light.

"But that's all in the past. I still serve The Lord Almighty, but in more different ways than before."

Anderson's toothy grin grew even more pronounced. "Luckily, killing heathens still falls under one of my duties. And fools that kill innocent people before their time is up are one of my favorite targets."

"Tch...being here in this godforsaken school is all the proof I need that God or Jesus or whatever you preach about is nothing but a crock of shit," Kizami sneered. "The only thing certain about this world...is suffering. Something that I'm about to show you right now!"

Kizami, without warning, launched the blade in his hand straight at Anderson's head. The priest made no effort to dodge it, and the blade lodged itself straight into his forehead, making his body fly backwards from the impact into the wall.

Kizami smiled from sick satisfaction as the body slowly slumped to the ground. "Feh...that wasn't even any fun! Mitsuki provided better sport than this pathetic wretch did! Speaking of the bitch..."

The sociopath turned towards where his latest victim's body should be laying, only to be mildly surprised when he saw all the vines that were covering her body.

"When did that happen? ...Meh, it doesn't matter. I don't like leaving a job unfinished...plus, I'll be able to see just how sharp this knife really is by cutting through those vines until I get straight to her heart."

Kizami took his time strolling over to Anderson's felled body, wanting to savior the moment. Once he was right in front of it, he made to grab the knife lodged into his forehead.

But the second his hand grazed the handle, Anderson's hand shot up quickly, grabbing the outstretched arm with a firm grip.

"What?!" Kizami gasped, trying to wrench his arm free. But he couldn't move an inch of it, the man's grip was that strong.

Anderson's head slowly rose up, until Kizami could clearly see the vicious grin on his face. His other hand rose to grab the handle of the knife still embedded in his forehead, yanking it out. A stream of blood followed it for a moment, before the deep wound was closed up as though it never existed.

"Nice little trick with the knife," Anderson said with a low whistle. "But now...it's my turn."

The Priest, with impressive speed, stabbed Kizami in the arm that he was gripping.

"AAAAGGGHHH!" Kizami shouted in agony, the pain shooting up his arm all the way to his head.

Alex pulled the blade out of the arm, and kicked Kizami away from him once again. He leaped to his legs, regarding the little blade in his hand before tossing it towards Mitsuki's recovering body.

Kizami quickly scrambled to his feet, his hand clutching the wound that Anderson had inflicted. He was breathing heavily, a crazed look in his eyes from both the pain surging through his left arm, and the impossibility of what he had just witnessed.

"How the hell are you still alive?! That knife should have pierced your brain!" Kizami growled, wincing from the pain of his impaled arm.

"It'll take a lot more than a tiny knife to put me down, lad," Alexander replied. "But since you seem to like blades...why don't you tell me what you think of mine?"

Anderson reached both his hands into opposite sides of his coat, and slowly pulled out two large gleaming bayonets. Kizami's eyes widened in fear as Anderson raised the large blades into a position that reflected the cross he wore.

"Ashes to Ashes...Dust to Dust...we are nothing more than dust...and to the dust _**you**_ shall return. Amen," The former Vatican soldier preached, before slowly making his way towards the crazy high schooler.

'_Shit...this bastard...he's not human!_' Kizami thought, backing away from the malevolent priest as he closed in. '_He...he must be one of those ghost bastards haunting this place! I have to get away...or I'm as good as dead!_'

Kizami turned and rushed for the crossroads at the end of the hall, determined to escape certain death. But he only made it a certain ways before he was bounced back by an invisible force.

"What the hell?! What is this?!" Kizami shouted, pounding against a force that he couldn't see at all.

"That's a barrier. I made it with the holy pages of the bible so that you wouldn't be able to escape," Anderson sneered.

Kizami whirled around to face Anderson...only to see him merely a few feet away from him, bayonets at the ready. Before he could react, the priest plunged his blades into each of his hands with such force, that it pinned him to the wall behind him.

"_**UUUUUGGGGGAAAAAHHHHHHH!**_" Kizami roared, the pain overwhelming him in a matter of seconds.

"You want to play Jesus and God? You want to judge innocent souls and condemn them to death? Then as Jesus once was, you shall be crucified," Anderson said, glaring into Kizami's bloodshot eyes. "But I shall not be judging you on this day. After all, who better to judge you...than one who you tried to judge?"

As Anderson said those words, the vines surrounding Mitsuki's body slowly receded back into the seed they had sprouted from. Kizami couldn't believe what he saw afterward.

That insolent little bitch's body was completely healed! There were no stab wounds, no indication that he had inflicted any damage whatsoever. She was completely fine. Mitsuki slowly sat up, patting her recovered stomach in disbelief.

"...How...?" Mitsuki began in awe. "How can this be...it's like I was never hurt! I'm not even in pain anymore!" A few tears began to stream down her face. "I...I'm alive..."

"There will be plenty of time to get emotional later on, lass," Anderson's voice interrupted her. "Right now, there's a bastard that needs a good judging, if you catch my drift."

Mitsuki looked towards where Anderson was standing, feeling a flash of burning fury as her eyes glanced over Kizami's helpless form, and locked eyes with the priest. Alexander merely nudged his head towards her left side, causing her to look down on the floor. She saw the knife that Kizami had used on her so willingly only minutes ago.

"Judgment falls upon you, Mitsuki Yamamoto. It is up to you to decide if this boy will live...or die." Anderson declared.

"...You shouldn't even need to ask," Mitsuki replied after a short silence. She picked up the knife, grimacing a bit at the feel of the still warm blood, and began to walk towards the two. She stopped a few feet from Kizami, glaring directly into his eyes. "This bastard killed Fukuroi-san...tortured me. There's no forgiveness for that."

"So what? Are you going to return the favor? Torture me like I did you?" Kizami sneered, spitting in Mitsuki's face. "Do your worst. I bet you don't even have the guts."

Mitsuki slowly wiped the saliva off of her face, staring at it on her hand. "..."

In a flash, she plunged the knife into Kizami's thigh. The sociopath bit his tongue to prevent screaming out loud. He may die here and now, but he refused to give Mitsuki any satisfaction from his death. After all, she wasn't kind enough to do so when the roles were reversed.

"Don't get me wrong, you bastard. I'm not like you," Mitsuki growled, yanking the knife back. "That stab was for Fukuroi-san. I'm not going to draw this out like you did. Just remember...you brought this on yourself, you son of a bitch!"

Mitsuki stabbed Kizami right in the chest, piercing his heart. His eyes went wide, and his body convulsed violently for a second...and then he was dead.

It was over.

There was no fanfare, no gratitude of slaying a villain, no euphoric feeling of getting payback on the bastard that had nearly killed her. And even though she knew it had to be done, Mitsuki didn't gain any elation on killing Kizami.

Which was proven when one hand flew to her mouth, she sprinted a short distance away, and vomited on the floor.

Anderson simply waited for her to compose herself. After a minute she wiped her mouth clean, reaching inside her shirt pocket for a mint, before turning towards Anderson. "Th...Thank you..." Mitsuki said shakily, chewing the mint to get the foul taste out of her mouth. "You...you saved my life..."

"...If there's anything that you should be thanking, it's your courage," Anderson replied with a small grin.

"W-what?"

"To tell the truth...you aren't the reason that I've shown up at this school. I'm supposed to be watching over another group of students as we speak, but they should be safe since I've taken care of the spirits for the time being. To be honest...if you hadn't impressed me with your resolve, I would have most likely left you to die."

"Are you...serious?"

"Like I said, you and your fellow students aren't the reason I'm here. I can't watch over all of you and keep you all safe at the same time. But your courage in certain death impressed me, which is why I would like to offer you a deal."

Mitsuki gave Anderson an odd look. "A deal? What kind of a deal?"

"Simple. After I'm done with this school, I shall be traveling to many different places, destroying all things that would dare taint God's name on this earth. As part of a previous deal that I made, I can take exceptional people along with me to help. I think that with a little training, you would fit the job perfectly." Anderson replied.

"...I..." Mitsuki replied, not sure what to say.

"I can tell you now, that two of your friends are still alive," Anderson revealed. "If you agree to join me, I'll make sure that they survive as well."

"My...some of my friends are still alive?" Mitsuki said, feeling hopeful for the first time in a long while. "If...if that's the case...then I'll join you."

"Are you sure, lass? Once you join me, you'll be away from your friends and family for a long time. The training will be intense, and there's a chance that you won't survive the trials ahead," Anderson warned.

Mitsuki shook her head. "I might regret joining you later, but if I can rescue my friends, then I don't care. Besides..."

The schoolgirl gave a thankful smile. "I literally owe you my life. Anything that I can do to repay you, just name it."

Anderson returned the smile. "Very well. Stay close to me, and we'll go save your friends."

Mitsuki smiled. "Okay!"

* * *

And that's the first chapter. I don't really expect this to get much reviews, but for once, I just wrote a fanfic for myself. If people like it, that's just a bonus. Plus, it's been a while since I've typed, and I'm also using this to get back in the swing of things. Hopefully, I'll be able to get back to my more well known fanfics soon. But until then, hope you enjoyed this new crossover, and Catch You Next Continue!


End file.
